The Wedding
by Kazehaya Hiyori
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna (16 tahun), Akashi Seijuurou (27 tahun). Memperjuangkan cinta beda umur, antara Tetsuna dan Akashi. Awalnya beranggapan itu semua hanya lolucon, namun masing-masing ternyata terbawa perasaan. Jadi, hubungan ini harus diapakan? [Ini adalah kisah nyata. Penasaran? langsung baca saja] [Fem!KurokoxAkashi]


**Kuroko No Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Author: Kazehaya Shiroe  
Fem!Kuroko Tetsuna X Akashi Seijuurou,  
WARNING! OOC, typo, EYD kurang baik, cerita kurang bagus.  
Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama.  
Rated: T.  
Semoga kalian suka! Silahkan nikmati.  
Jika ada kesamaan di alur cerita mohon maaf, cerita ini dikutip dari kisah hidup seseorang.**

"The Wedding"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Merasa tidak nyaman di lingkungan sekolahnya. Kuroko Tetsuna memilih untuk pindah sekolah. Tetsuna menginginkan masa SMA-nya lebih baik. Di sekolah lamanya, Tetsuna sama sekali tidak merasa nyaman, karena fasilitas sekolah yang jauh dari kata standar. Orang tuanya merasa bersalah memasukan Tetsuna ke sekolah yang jauh dari impian sang putri semata wayang. Akhrinya, Tetsuna memilih pindah ke SMA Teiko—yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah. Tepat pada tanggal 4 November, Tetsuna resmi menjadi murid Teiko.

Hari pertamanya di sekolah baru begitu canggung. Tidak ada orang yang dikenal. Berjalan sendirian melewati lorong untuk sampai ke kelasnya. Jam pelajaran sudah di mulai, lorong begitu sepi, tak ada murid berkeliaran. Peraturan sekolah ini begitu ketat. Tetsuna harus sampai ke kelas 2-4; tanpa ada yang mengantar. Salah Tetsuna sendiri karena ingin mencari kelas itu sendirian.

"Hey! Kau." Panggilan itu dari belakang Tetsuna. Suara seorang pria.

Tetsuna tidak menoleh sama sekali, ia pikir panggilan itu bukan untuknya. Tapi, di lorong ini hanya ada dia. Tak menggubris, Tetsuna melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Gadis biru muda! Hentikan langkahmu." Kata pria itu, suaranya semakin mendekat. Tetsuna menghentikan langkahnya, dan sosok itu langsung berhadapan dengannya. Pria berjas rapih, berambut crimson dan memiliki mata heterokromia.

Tetsuna bergeming. Mereka saling beradu pandang. Biru muda dan merah-emas saling beradu cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya…

"Ini sudah jam pelajaran kedua, dan kau belum masuk kelas. Kau terlambat? Sudah tahu, kan, setiap murid yang terlambat harus dihukum." Tatapan pria itu terlihat tajam. Ucapannya pun penuh penegasan. Tetsuna si anak baru masih terdiam dengan tatapan datar.

"Bukan begitu—" Tetsuna buka mulut, namun pria itu sudah memotongnnya.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Ikut saya ke ruang kesiswaan." Pria itu langsung mengambil langkah. Menitah Tetsuna seenaknya.

Tunggu, bukannya ruang kesiswaan itu untuk murid yang bermasalah? Apa dosa Tetsuna si anak baru yang langsung dioper ke ruang itu. Sembari mengikuti si pria bermahkota merah, batin Tetsuna mengoceh, "Dasar menyebalkan!"

.

"Kamu dapat SP(Surat Peringatan) satu karena terlambat." Kata pria itu. Ia terlihat sibuk membongkar laci meja kerjanya. Mencari-cari di mana surat itu berada. Meja kerjanya terlihat rapih, hanya saja terlalu banyak tumpukan kertas dan map. Tetsuna yakin pria ini adalah seorang kesiswaan.

"Sensei, saya murid baru." Kata Tetsuna berusaha tegas. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu menghentikan pencariannya, lalu menatap Tetsuna dengan posisi masih membungkuk.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya pria itu. Ia berdiri tegap dengan raut wajah dikerutkan. Terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuna, murid pindahan dari SMA Seirin."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Kalau diamati lagi, ia memang belum pernah melihat gadis ini. Gadis berambut biru muda dengan kulit pucat. Mungkin, karena kurang minum salah satu produk air mineral-yang dapat membangkitkan konsetrasi; katanya. Ia jadi kurang konsen.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya," Kata pria itu, nadanya terdengar begitu sopan. Perubahannya cepat sekali. Secara pribadi pria itu pastinya merasa malu. Namun, kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi menutupi rasa malunya.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Kepala kesiswaan, sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah." Pria itu mengenalkan diri. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Tetsuna tidak tertarik sama sekali. Ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan sederhana. Rasa kesal masih merajainya. Hari pertama sekolahnya dihancurkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Di mata Tetsuna, Akashi adalah sosok yang arogan. Tetsuna membencinya.

Setelah kesalahpahaman kecil, Akashi mengantar Tetsuna ke kelasnya. Beberapa pertanyaan dilontarkan Akashi, tetapi jawaban Tetsuna apa adanya, membuat obrolan cepat berakhir.

Sesampainya mereka di kelas 2-1. Dari luar kelas itu terdengar berisik, saat Akashi masuk, kelas seketika hening. Sial. Entah mantra apa yang digunakan Akashi Seijuurou menaklukan para muridnya. Akashi memperkenalkan Tetsuna, dan disambut baik oleh para murid. Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri, Akashi pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Sebelum pergi Akashi berkata pada Tetsuna, "Semoga kau nyaman. Jika ada sesuatu katakan saja."

.

.

.

Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk mendapatkan teman. Dalam hitungan menit Tetsuna berkenalan dengan gadis yang memiliki warna rambut sekuning lemon. Gadis itu bernama Kise Lyota, teman sebangku Tetsuna. Dia cerewet, ceria dan centil. Tetsuna merasa nyaman berbicara dengannya, jalan pikiran mereka selaras. Istirahat pun mereka makan siang bersama, lalu dilanjutkan Kise mengantar Tetsuna untuk berkeliling gedung sekolah.

Hari selanjutnya, teman Tetsuna semakin bertambah. Ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah dan lugu. Banyak orang menghampirinya. Tentu saja Tetsuna merasa senang. Ia dikelilingi orang-orang ramah. Orang yang kini dekat dengannya antara lain: Kise Lyota, Midorima Shintaro dan Aomine Daiki.

"Shintaro! Belikan aku roti melon. Aku lapar sekali." Ucap Aomine malas. Ia berbaring santai di atap sekolah, sembari menggaruk bokongnya.

Yang disuruh sedang sibuk membaca buku, dan hanya menjawab, "Beli saja sendiri. Dasar pemalas, nanodayo."

Si kuning tak kalah ikut buka suara, "Apa salahnya beli sendiri-ssu? Aomine-chi pemalas-ssu!"

Suasana seperti ini yang membuat Tetsuna nyaman. Hanya bersama mereka semuanya terasa berbeda. Tak terasa Tetsuna sudah sebulan sekolah di Teiko; tanpa ada masalah. Ketiga sahabat barunya mempunyai kepribadian yang unik, keunikan itu yang mempererat tali persahabatan mereka.

"Woy, Shin," Panggil Aomine. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"'Paan? Kalau tidak penting jangan menggangu." Shintaro masih saja menatap buku yang sedang ia baca. Keseriusan terlihat dibalik kacamatannya.

Sedangkan Tetsuna dan Kise sedang asik mengobrol. Ya, maklum, namannya juga gadis.

"Nih 'ya, kita kan udah kelas dua SMA, terus gak ada kegiatan. Masa nongkrong gak jelas gini terus? Di atap sekolah lagi, masih mending kalau di café." Jelas Aomine tanpa ragu.

Opini si kulit kurang cerah itu, menarik perhatian mereka bertiga. Tetsuna dan Kise saling beradu pandang, dan Shintaro menutup bukunya rapat. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Mereka kurang kegiatan, serasa tidak ada tantangan. Tetsuna juga merasakannya.

"Benar juga." Aku Tetsuna lirih.

"Cari kegiatan?" Tanya Shintaro, membenarkan letak kacamatanya—yang sama sekali tidak apa-apa.

"Berdagang?" Usul Kise. Dan langsung disanggah oleh mereka bertiga.. "Terus apa?"

"Kita buat Klub Teater saja." Usul Tetsuna.

Aomine menepuk tangan, "Nah, boleh tuh. Di sekolah ini 'kan belum ada klub teater."

Dengan penuh semangat, keesokan harinya mereka meminta izin untuk membuat klub teater. Sebelumnya, mereka sudah mengumpulkan orang-orang yang akan dijadikan sebagai anggota. Total awal menjadi sepuluh, itu cukup untuk persyaratan pembuatan klub. Namun, jalannya tak semulus yang mereka kira. Mereka harus meminta izin pada Akashi Seijuurou.

Aomine menghela nafas panjang. Sejujurnya ia sangat membenci Akashi. Menurutnya Akashi menyebalkan. Beberapa kali Aomine terlibat masalah dengan si Kepala Merah. Kembali lagi pada Aomine yang selalu berulah, membuat Akashi kesal dibuatnya. Seperti: bolos jam pelajaran, mengejek Akashi dan pakaian yang kurang rapih; layaknya berandalan.

"Perwakilan saja yang ke ruang Akashi-sensei." Ucap Aomine. Ia bersandar pada dinding koridor. Dengan kata lain Aomine memang tidak ingin bertemu si Setan Merah.

"Tetsuna-chan dan Shin-chan saja!" Kise menunjuk seenaknya.

Tetsuna melirik Shintaro yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali. Lagi pula ini tugas mudah. Tetsuna mengangguk, "Baiklah, ayo Midorima-kun." Mereka berdua berbalik badan, meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise.

"Oi Shin! Kalau si Setan Merah 'ngapa-ngapain' Tetsuna langsung hajar saja!" Suara Aomine menggema di koridor, lalu pukulan dahsyat mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Berisik!" Tegas Kise.

.

.

.

Ruangan kesiswaan memang selalu sibuk. Banyak murid yang ke luar masuk; layaknya ruang guru. Mereka pastinya mempunyai masalah masing-masing. Di sekolah elite seperti Teiko ini pun pastinya dihuni oleh murid-murid bermasalah, di mana pun sekolahnya pasti ada. Lagi pula jika tidak ada murid bermasalah, apa yang harus dikerjakan kesiswaan. Hahaha.

Di mejanya, Akashi sedang sibuk dengan sebuah laptop dan tumpukan kertas. Ingin menegurnya pun Tetsuna dan Shintaro sedikit ragu-takut mengganggu. Tetapi, mereka mempunyai urusan penting.

"Selamat siang, Sensei." Sapa Tetsuna dan Midorima bersamaan.

Akashi langsung menghentikan pekerjannya, melirik mereka sejenak. "Selamat siang." Balas Akashi dengan senyuman—untuk Tetsuna.

"Begini, sensei. Kami ada urusan." Kata Midorima, ia melirik Tetsuna.

"Silahkan duduk." Akashi mempersilahkan mereka. Tidak biasannya seperti ini, pikir Midorima. Tetsuna dan Midorima duduk bersamaan menghadap Akashi. Akashi menutup laptonya, tanda ia mulai serius.

"Kami akan membentuk kl—" Ucapan Midorima dipotong.

"Ya ampun. Map absensi siswa yang selalu kubawa tertinggal di kelas 3-2 lantai tiga." Kata Akashi, sembari sibuk membuka tumpukan map di mejanya.

Nih orang niat mendengarkan tidak 'sih? Pikir Tetsuna, melihat tingkah Akashi. Jelas, mereka sedang serius sedangkah Akashi bersikap seperti itu. Kesel. Tetsuna kesel.

"Shintaro, tolong ambilkan map absen itu. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Sekarang." Titah Akashi seenaknya.

Fakyu. Tanpa berucap Midorima langsung melesat pergi ke luar. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah ucapannya. Tetsuna hanya terdiam memandang sahabatannya pergi begitu saja.

"Silahkan, Tetsuna. Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Saya dan teman-teman akan membentuk Klub Teater. Tetapi, kami membutuhkan izin dari Sensei." Nada Tetsuna kelewat datar, dengan wajah lugu.

Akashi menopang dagu, memandang Tetsuna. Mata heterokrom dan biru muda saling beradu tatap. Biasanya, siapapun yang ditatap oleh Akashi, mereka akan mengalihkan pandangannya. Berbeda dengan Tetsuna, ia malah menatap balik.

"Baiklah, aku izinkan. Namun jika klub itu tidak ada perkembangan selama satu bulan, terpaksa harus dibubarkan." Jelas Akashi, mengangkat satu alisnya. Seakan memberi tantangan pada Tetsuna.

Itu seperti menabrak hatinya. Teater itu tidak mudah. Bagaimana cara ia mengembangkan dalam satu bulan? Tetsuna terdiam sejenak, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sebuah keraguan. Ia ingat para sahabat-sahabatnya, kekompakan dan kebersamaan. "Baiklah." Ucap Tetsuna begitu yakin. Kertas yang dibawa Tetsuna langsung ditanda tangan oleh Akashi. Dengan begitu, Klub Teater resmi dibentuk.

"Terimakasih, Sensei." Tetsuna tersenyum tipis.

Senyuman itu yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Senyuman Tetsuna begitu manis. Dalam batin Akashi, ia sedikit tersentak melihat senyum itu. Walau hanya beberapa detik, Akashi menikmatinya.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Enam belas."

"Seandainya umurmu dua puluh tahun." Akashi menghela nafas.

"Memangnnya kenapa?" Tetsuna bertanya polos.

"Sudah kujadikan kekasih." Dengan frontal Akashi mengatakan hal yang sama sekali-tidak-membuat-Tetsuna-terkejut.

"Kalau sensei bisa menungguku empat tahun, silahkan." Tanpa penyaringan, Tetsuna mengatakannya dengan enteng.

Reaksi si Setan Merah hanya tertawa, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat terkejut. Belum pernah ada yang membalas ucapannya seenteng itu. Rata-rata jawaban yang diterima Akashi hanya tawaan. Mengingat umur Akashi kini dua puluh tujuh tahun. Perbedaan yang sangat jauh dengan Tetsuna. Apa jawaban Tetsuna bentuk ketertarikannya dengan Akashi?

Dari wajah, Akashi memang tampan. Kharisma yang memancar pun tidak tertahankan. Kalau dipikir lagi, Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok pria yang sempurna di mata para gadis. Ratusan gadis mengejarnya, namun tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Boleh juga. Empat tahun, ya?"

Suasana itu dirusak oleh kehadiran Midorima. Ia kembali membawa sebuah map, lalu memberikannya pada Akashi.

"Terimakasih, Shintaro."

Mereka kembali berdiskusi cukup lama. Lebih banyak Midorima yang buka mulut, ketimbang Tetsuna hanya diam memperhatikan cek-cok antara mereka. Mungkin, Midorima tidak ingin ada satu kontak pembicaraan yang melenceng, jika Tetsuna ikut buka mulut. Karena si Setan Merah pandai sekali membelokkan pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Selesai berurusan dengan si Setan merah, Tetsuna dan Midorima kembali untuk menemui Kise dan Aomine. Di sepanjang jalan Tetsuna dan Midorima membuka obrolan.

"Selama aku gak ada, kau tidak 'diapa-apain', kan?" Tanya Midorima, menatap lurus jalan. Tetsuna langsung meliriknya.

"Tidak, Midorima-kun. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Semua murid kesal dengan tingkahnya."

Mendengar perkataan itu, muncul rasa penasaran. Tetsuna ingin tahu pandangan para murid tentang Akashi.

"Kenapa?" Pancing Midorima.

"Dia tukang gombal sana-sini, nanodayo. Sikapnya seakan tidak punya pendirian. Dia seperti pengidap bipolar, kepribadiannya sering berubah. Berhati-hatilah."

Ada benarnya. Tetapi, Tetsuna bukanlah orang yang langsung percaya pada omongan orang. Ia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tetsuna mengangguk mengerti.

TBC…

Hai. Aku balik lagi membawa sebuah FF yang bukan dari imajinasi /ehhh/  
Aku bakal terus lanjutin cerita ini, walau pembacanya sedikit :^)  
Maafkan prolog yang gak jelas ini, emang di kisah nyatanya juga gak jelas. Tapi kesananya rasaian aja sendiri :" Aku juga nyesek sendiri /ehhh/

Thanks untuk kalian yang mau baca. Sisain Follow atau Review aku udah seneng :')

Ikuti terus ceritanya, jangan ganti chanel /woy/

Sampai nanti 3

Salama hangat,

Kazehaya Shiroe


End file.
